You Can't Hide From Your Past
by skyressshun
Summary: After running away two years ago Shun is trying to hide from his past after an accident. But when his past comes to the present will he go back home?
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is short because it's just a tester chapter to see if it's any good so please tell me what you think**

I had been running for two years. Running from my mistakes, all the wrongs I had made what I had done to the people I was supposed to care about.

I didn't have a home anymore I lived in cheap motels, most of the time if I was lucky enough to have the money to pay for them. Otherwise I lived in abandoned storage rooms with only a crate as my bed.

Right now I was walking down a closed off alley trying to find my client, I had to do any job I could get to make some form of a living. This job was a standard one and not something I was proud about doing, people would pay me a few hundred pounds to acquire certain objects for them.

Turning down a bend in the alley I saw the man who had hired me sitting on a skip legs swinging slightly.

"Finally what took you I have to be home soon" the man asked as he jumped from the skip snatching the bag I held in my hand. Opening it he checked to make sure it was what he wanted "unlike you I actually have a home with people I care for waiting for me there" closing the bag he started walking off. I grabbed his shoulder turning him around.

"My money" I held out my hand. Digging his hand into his pocket he pulled out a wad of money dropping it into my hand.

"As we agreed 200, you can count it if you want it's all there" with that he left leaving me to count my money.

I wandered down a few streets trying to decide on whether or not I should go back to that sleazy motel I was staying in for the night. Eventually cold and hunger won over the want to earn more money to get a decent room and I started making my way back home.

I didn't like that I was running, I didn't like what I did to survive but I had to. There was nothing else I could do; I could never face my friends again. I didn't even know if they considered me a friend anymore, I wouldn't if I were them.

Passing a string of houses I couldn't help myself I looked in the windows, I saw families sitting on their couch's watching the TV. Every home I looked into had families all huddled together blankets around them watching a movie or a reality show. It felt like they were mocking me with their simple contempt, mocking that I no longer had that.

I walked to the street that my motel was on the neon lights on the front standing out on the black background. Many of the lights had long burnt out making the place look even more down run than it already did. Christmas lights were still decorating the place from the past year, numerous birds using the wires as roosting spots.

Reaching the red painted door that was mine for the night I pushed the broken door open one of the hinges separated from the door frame as the door creaked open. With the newly broken door I couldn't close the door fully.

I left it open a crack, which wasn't so bad as a draft managed to work its way through cooling the boiling room, that was so hot because whoever had the room before had broken the radiator.

Dropping my wad of money on the lopsided drawer I pulled off my homemade cloak, throwing it onto the bed.

"Maybe I should go back? They might be worried" I started muttering to myself as I opened the mini fridge which had died long ago. "Or they could have forgotten about me" with a dejected sigh I shut the empty fridge flopping down on the mildly comfortable bed "what am I talking about they will have, it's been two years"

Rolling onto my side I closed my eyes which were burning from lack of sleep. Before I did fall asleep though I opened an eye a fraction. I looked at the digital clock on the miniature drawer by the bed, it read 2:36. "Another late night another early morning" I allowed myself a small smile before I fell into a light sleep.

The short sharp beeps from my alarms pulled me from the peaceful sleep my body wanted to stay in. Letting out a slight annoyed moan I opened my eyes to see the flashing lights of my alarm constantly flickering the time in my face 5:30. Switching off the noise I pushed myself up rubbing my eyes which were heavy from wanting to sleep.

I changed into clean clothes not bothering with a shower as the water in the motel was a murky brown. Looking around the room I saw the small pile of clothes I had in the corner on a wicker chair. I didn't trust putting my clothes in the drawers as they were mostly rotten on the inside, the only part which was somewhat stable was the top and that I still didn't want to use too much.

The cheap phone I had bought for work vibrated on the miniature drawer, indicating that someone else wanted my skills for a job, and my guess was that it wasn't exactly in line with the law. Picking up the solid black phone I flicked it open seeing an unregistered number flash on the screen. Pressing the button which would allow me to read the message I waited for it to load.

What I saw almost made me drop the phone. On the screen the message read 'Shun come back. We don't hold any grudges, it wasn't your fault. Dan'

**please read review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's short but I want to do a longer chapter next**

"Dan?" I whispered my eyes were wide. How did he get my number? I only gave it to clients and ones I knew I could trust, so how did he get it? Had I been careless and trusted someone who wasn't worthy of it?

I hesitated on whether or not I should reply. I hadn't spoken to him in two years; I was 17 the last time I spoke to my best friend. If I could still call him that, I hoped I could, I had known him my whole life and knew everything about him. Well I did before I left, who knows what had happened since I ran.

Instead of answering I closed my phone setting it on silent and stuffing it in my pocket at the deepest spot. Like I was trying to keep it from me though I knew I needed it if I were to do my job and perhaps manage to make this life work.

I didn't have any immediate jobs the ones I did have could wait a day or two if I wanted to take a break from the rut I was getting myself in. Instead of working I decided to try and find a decent place to stay for a night or two, just enough time for me to make a proper decision on what to do about Dan and to find out who told. But I wasn't too concerned about that as it wasn't very important.

Out of habit I was about to grab my make shift cloak, but stopped myself in time to smile softly and leave the room with a rare laugh.

I walked for what must have been an hour, passing many houses and shops. The more I walked the less houses were lining the streets, restaurants replacing them. Why so many were on one street wasn't clear to me. They can't be getting much business with all the competition.

I managed to find a hotel that looked relatively decent. The writing on the front didn't resemble anything the others I had stayed at did and unlike many I had been forced to sleep at there was no graffiti covering the cracked bricks and wooden doors. It looked like a proper hotel one I hadn't seen in a long while.

Pushing open the door to the hotel I scanned the lobby a young woman was stood behind what looked like the check in desk. She looked very smart in her blue suit and knee length skirt at seeing me enter the room she turned smiling. It had been a while since I had last seen someone do that, smile when seeing me instead of walking away with disinterest. Smiling back I approached her.

"Good morning Sir what can I do for you?" She asked. Sir that was a new one, most of the time people saw me as below them, all because I had to do jobs I hated to keep a roof over my head.

"Hi I was just wondering if you have any vacancies?" I asked her trying to sound polite as she was being like that with me. She looked down at the computer in front of her eyes skimming the page for a few seconds before she looked at me again.

"We have one vacancy. Would you like me to book it for you Sir?"

"Yes I would thanks, I should be back in an hour with my things if that's ok?" she motioned to me that doing just that wouldn't be a problem as she handed me the key telling me that I had to give her a hundred pounds if I wanted the room for four days and the key would mean I could go straight up. Pulling a hundred pounds from my trouser pocket I set it in her hand.

I gave her a small smile before walking from the building, holding the keys tighter to ensure I wouldn't drop them.

**please read review**


	3. Chapter 3

The smile stayed on my face the entire way home, which seemed to pass much quicker than when I had walked to the hotel. Most likely because I knew where I was going another reason was that I was actually getting a standard place to stay instead of a rat's nest like I had slept at before.

I had stayed in many places most considered uninhabitable, once I had so little money I had to stay in a warehouse which had been condemned due to stability problems. After that place I had sworn to myself that I would never get myself into that situation again, where I had no money to feed myself.

So to make sure that never happened again I saved every penny I got, being careful of where I stayed and watching who I worked for, carefully to make sure I wasn't double crossed by them. Not that they could if they tried.

I arrived back at the motel and it seemed to look even more run down than it had earlier, probably because I had just seen a half decent one making this one look like something a tramp would deny shelter in.

Forcing my door open I almost took it off its remaining hinge, stepping into the room I scanned my belongings looking for what I would need and what I would take. It may have been a skip but everything had something that would help me, if only for a little while.

I didn't like stealing but gradually it became an almost normal thing for me to do. After a while it even became my job, stealing for people who gave me a few hundred pounds for it.

I stuffed my miniscule pile of clothes in my duffle bag, they were the only things I really owned which I had left with, everything else I acquired on my travel. Among the object that I kept separate, the ones which had sentimental value to me, was an old photo I had made sure I had taken with me. Along with my clothes this was something I had kept by my side at almost all times.

The only time I didn't have it on me was when I had either, a job to go to or it was possible I was going somewhere dangerous and I might have to fight meaning the photo would get ruined while I fought. The photo was one from my childhood, a picture of me, my mum and Dan.

It showed us as six year olds at the park both of us soaking from a fall in a pond from where he had tackled me after I had _stolen_ his toy. I had only borrowed it for a little while. He wasn't the best at sharing back then, he got better as time went on but back then he was awful.

Along with us two was my mum she was just coming into the picture holding a towel she would soon wrap around us, both of us like we were babies. The day was perfect; not a cloud in the sky sun shining down reflecting off the lakes smooth surface, it was my favourite day. A kind of day I never had again. Sure some were close but never as good.

The memory brought a tear to my eye, I missed my friend I truly did but it was my fault it had to be. I was the one who caused it not them, who else could have done it. No one that's who it was me my fault and I was not going to go back home because I had caused so much heartache.

But I did owe him the knowledge that all was fine. With all the conflicting emotions I very nearly threw my duffle bag across the room as I grabbed at clothes stuffing them in not bothering to fold them. Any other time I would have folded them religiously, I usually saw it as a calming thing for me to do, it allowed me to relax my mind and just do a task I had done hundreds of times at what I used to call home.

Instead of doing that I all but folded my clothes into the bag pulling the string to close it. I had been so careless that some of my clothes had been drawn up out of my bag hanging out. I stuffed them back in, too annoyed to care that I was ruining them. Slinging it over my shoulder I walked from the room grabbing the photo and placing it in my pocket being careful not to crumple it.

I had paid for three nights so I had to be out today, I could have probably have snuck another night in without them knowing but there would have been no point.

Leaving the motel I stared down at the ground even that seemed to change as I left the premises of the motel. I looked down the path before I started walking and saw it was completely bare, no one was there which to anyone else wouldn't have mattered but there were usually lots of homeless laying on the floor.

I shook my head choosing to ignore it as it wasn't my problem instead walking to my new _house_ quietly humming to myself to keep entertained.

It was rare that I was relaxed but today I felt surprisingly calm, I could only explain it as a result of my decision to speak or at least text Dan; I hadn't decided which yet. Most likely call but I didn't know if I'd chicken out or not.

The hotel came back in sight and I stopped my humming picking up my pace to make it there and to a standard room in as short a time as possible.

The doors to the hotel seemed to shine like it was a gateway to heaven, it sounded crazy even to my own ears but it was true. In a way the hotel was like another world and in the building I would make what was probably the most important decision I would make in years; both in the past and the future.

Pushing the surprisingly light door open I wandered over to the desk smiling at her as she flashed me a smile of her own. I dangled the keys to say without words that I was going up to my room.

I didn't know whether or not to use the lift or the stairs but seeing as fitness was an important requirement for my unwanted but chosen profession I did take the stairs and I hated my choice.

As I walked up I looked out of the windows on the walls, the view from where I was, was nothing special just the road and park. A few people were walking down the streets mostly couples though there were a few parents and children wandering around every now and then. The park was a stark contrast to the road it was packed it looked as though they were having a fair. Rides littered the grassy land as children jumped from the top of the bouncy slide along with many other games set out for them.

I remembered going to them with my friends when I was growing up, it seemed like a lifetime ago when in actuality it was only a few years. Still those years felt so long ago but I could still remember the day precisely the way it happened.

Dan had pestered me for weeks to go, fairs weren't my idea of fun so I was resistant, when I had given in he was happy to say the least but I still had my reservations on going. The others were much more willing participants to the point of wanting to go early so we'd have more time to go one the rides.

Julie had done her hair stating that this would be the perfect place for a date with Billy, Runo was wearing a white hat I hadn't seen since we were kids and Marucho had pulled out his 'special' glasses which he stated to be lucky. Alice didn't do anything big with her appearance but she did try to straighten her hair which looked very strange on her but she still looked nice, regardless.

We had arrived at the park at about nine and only a sprinkling of other people were dotted around the park in various places. The lack of people was good for me as I never really liked being in a big group I was content to have six friends and only that many.

We had gone on every ride at least three times and as much as I had hated to admit it I was really enjoying it, just letting go and having fun. I didn't do it much; it was a rare treat for me. Once Dan was bored of the rides we had managed to drag him to the games to win some prizes. Marucho had wanted to play on a game where we hooked ducks to win prizes hanging overhead.

He had won a scented ball on a springy chain claiming he had won thanks to his special glasses which were the same as his old ones but instead of being red they were a bright blue. I never understood why he insisted they were special; to me they were just a bit of metal covered with plastic.

I myself had been persuaded into playing a game, and for once I was glad I did participate I managed to win a blow up hammer. Not my first choice but it was still fun to hit Dan on the back of the head when he had a lapse in concentration and had wandered over to the food tables set about the place.

After a few more games we had somehow managed to waste a good few hours eating, how that happened I have no idea. I'm not usually one for meals that last longer than half a day of school.

Once we had finished our extremely long meal it was turning dark and we had been on our way back to the exit of the park; ready to have a nice lie down as we all felt we had deserved it.

I smiled as the memory replayed in my head, I had memorised how they all had looked before I ran. My minds image of them now must have been completely off. Shaking the saddening thought from my mind I half ran up the stairs.

It didn't take me long to make it to my room as I had been practically running up the stairs to make it there before the memory of my friends came back. With me rushing to make it inside the keys were rattling in my hand, it was almost impossible for me to keep it steady enough to unlock the door.

Once I had managed to open the door I was a stark contrast to what I had been like a moment ago. I stood frozen staring in shock at the room.

It was beautiful.

Clean, spacious, I even got a mint on my pillow. I smiled softly as I looked around the room. Fresh covers cleaned and pressed to remove even the finest wrinkle, bright scarlet carpet which was fluffed up thanks to some strange form of hoovering by the cleaners. Pure white curtains drawn open allowing the sun's rays to stream through.

Two dressers on either side of the double bed each with their own touch lamp, a larger one on the other side of the room, a shining mirror on the wall above it, looking more suited for a woman getting ready for a date than for me who barely spent five minutes on his appearance.

There was a white door next to the larger dresser drawer; which looked like it was for my en-suit toilet. Ordinarily I would have looked in the room to see what I had but right now my mind kept reminding me that I had something more important to do.

Rummaging around in my pocket for a few moments as I looked for my phone I tried to plan what I would say. I could feel the cold surface of the phone on my fingertips, pulling it out I redialled the number which was on the text he had sent me.

I placed it to my ear as it rang. I swallowed in anticipation as the rings didn't seem to end. As I was about to hang up someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello?" Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for what might happen.

"Dan."

**please read review**


	4. Chapter 4

"Shun! Oh my god you're alive! I heard from this lad that he saw you and I didn't believe him. Shun where are you? Come back home." As he spoke I felt like I shouldn't have called, I had an over whelming urge to hang up on him; but I couldn't.

"I-I can't come home Dan I can't. It's too hard, I-I just can't." I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I spoke to him.

"Shun, please" I could hear the almost defeated tone he was using, and it cut me deep. I remembered him being a strong person who never gave up, I hated that I was doing this to him.

"Don't Dan please don't you were my best friend for as long as I can remember please don't do this. And as my friend please don't phone me again. I'll come home when and if I'm ready" without another word I hung up.

Letting out an annoyed sigh I dropped my phone onto the floor, "well that could have gone better". Walking over to the double bed I dropped onto it not bothering to close my room's door or pick up my phone. If anything if it was stolen it could be helpful, that way Dan would have no way of being able to phone me.

For a reason I didn't quite understand I felt I couldn't let that happen. Almost jumping from my bed I ran over to grab my phone, slamming the door close I checked over the cheap phone watching it closely making sure nothing had been cracked; or even scratched.

"I'm going insane" I laughed slightly to myself as I tucked it back into my pocket.

Over the next half an hour I became convinced that the drop had damaged the phone making it unusable meaning Dan couldn't call back; I knew it was fine not a scratch had been left on the phone but I had assured myself that I was right and it was broken.

When the phone rang I answered it before the second ring could even begin; as I pressed it to my ear I was certain that it was Dan calling back.

"Wow you seem eager to get a new job what's wrong money running out?" Pulling my phone from my ear I looked at the number on the screen. I should have done that before I had answered it was only an associate of mine who helped get me odd jobs

"Shut up Jack what do you have for me?" I asked as I rested my phone on my shoulder so I could stand up to grab my stuff while he talked.

"These druggies have had some of their clients not pay them; now as you can imagine they can't exactly go to the police to get their money can they? So naturally they call me and I tell them I have just the lad to get them their stuff back and to give the bastards a little bit of a reminder that they have to pay"

"Jack I've told you before I don't do fighting" I grabbed my makeshift cloak as a precaution it was just a bit of cloth but it really helped me to blend into the darkness.

"Oh come on lad you know how much you could be making if you did fights for people. You'd be set" he was trying to convince me but this was a conversation we had had many times in the past.

"I've told you before I don't do fighting I only fight if it's self-defence not for personal gain"

"Don't be like that Shun come on just do it for this one job" his voice had become slightly pleading and it was annoying me slightly.

"No Jack you know I already hate my job but I do it cos I have to, don't try and make me throw any more of my morals out the window. I like you Jack you're a good lad and you've helped me more than I can ever repay you for but don't try to make me throw away what little I have left from my past" he seemed to understand what I was talking about and I heard a dejected sigh from his side of the phone.

"Alright I can try to work something out just do the job and don't worry about the fighting just do the job" thanking him I hung up. At least I didn't have to become a fighter as well.

I really did hate my job it varied a lot but one thing was common in some way or another I would have to steal something. I shook my head, if my mum could see me she would turn in her grave. This job was a little different than others of this type I had had, most of the time when I was wanted to steal something it was an object they didn't own but wanted out of greed.

This time however it was different because it was their possession they wanted back but couldn't go to the police because of the type of product it was. I tried to convince myself that that made it alright but I knew I was kidding myself.

If I was a religious man I would say I would go to hell for what I do but I was doing this to survive and that was all that I thought about. I looked back down at my phone. I had only just hung up but Jack was a fast worker and liked to keep me informed I knew he would call or text back within a few minutes.

While I waited for him to call back I gathered everything I might need for my job. There wasn't much to get as I didn't know where I was going, in other words if it was a flat or a house/bungalow.

What I did grab were my kunai they were very useful even if it was a bungalow, I could use them as a weapon if things went bad or to scale the side of the building if it was a flat. I relied a lot on them when it came to doing jobs mainly because they were very portable and easy to hide. When I was younger and training in ninjitsu I was addicted to my grappling hook, now I only used it a few times if it was necessary.

Once I had set all my kunai in my pocket so they were hidden from anyone I may see, my phone went off. Checking to see who it was I smiled slightly when I saw it was Jack I knew he would call me back but this was a little quicker than I was used to.

**please read review**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Jack"

"Hey Shun I've sorted it for you not fighting just mess up their place and steal the stuff ok" I smiled once I heard him.

"Thanks Jack you're the best. Now tell me where this place is I need to know if it's a flat or not" I could imagine he was nodding on the other end on the line

"Ok well it is a flat on the third floor, I know they keep the window that faces the park open so you can get through that. From what I was told the room is pure storage so you don't have to worry about being seen in that room. Well that is unless you are extremely unlucky."

"Get to the point and don't ramble"

"Fine. They're out most of the day and being very cocky they leave their stash just lying around it shouldn't be too hard to find. If you want you can go now. The guy said he was going to pay you five hundred so why wait" I sighed to myself

"Jack if I'm going to do that then I need to know where it is" I made sure to talk slowly so he knew I wasn't in a very patient mood.

"Ok fine I'll tell you where to go. You heard of Attamoor?"

"Yea" I answered knowing that place very well I had slept in that area for a few nights a couple of months ago.

"Well that block of flats there. If for any reason you can't get through the window then the room is twenty eight and the lock is crap. One good kick and it'll come of it's hinges no problem." I nodded forgetting he couldn't see me. I quickly chastised myself for this and answered verbally this time.

"Ok. I'll head for there now. Tell them to meet me on Richmoor. Behind the old pub that was shut down a lifetime ago" before he could answer me I disconnected from him going straight to the door. I wanted to get this over with quickly.

I was going to run down the stairs to save time but I couldn't as there were people walking down the hall. Giving them small smiles so I didn't look suspicious I passed them trying not to speed up. In hindsight it probably made me look suspicious but either way they didn't give me a second look.

After a few floors of people walking in and out of rooms finally no one was around anymore. With my temporary solitude I started to run, going as fast as I could possibly go. I managed to make it down the remaining stairs with no other problems it was almost like those floors were deserted.

As I neared the bottom floor I skidded to a stop and started to walk like a normal person, controlling my breathing as I walked. Trying to return it to the normal speed it was. I knew that woman at the reception would still be there and if she saw me breathing like I had just ran a marathon then she would be worried.

When I walked onto the ground floor the woman was staring at me smiling slightly. Offering her a small smile as I passed I tried to ignore her otherwise she might ask me something. In cheaper motels I had been in the staff couldn't care less about you but in places where they actually seemed bothered they might talk to you.

Normally I wouldn't mind but I was going to work and I didn't have time to wait I had no idea what time they would be home so I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Closing the door behind myself I tried to see which way it was to Attamoor, I knew where it was but it was a long way away from this place. I had to find a short cut or I wouldn't get there before night. That or I could take the bus.

After a few moments of thinking it through I decided getting five hundred pounds and making it back in time to have a decent sleep was a lot better than walking. Looking down the street I saw there was a bus stop down there.

"Convenient"

Walking to the bus stop I saw only two other people were there. They seemed oblivious to me and I in turn ignored them. Leaning against the pole that had the bus sign on it I relaxed waiting for the bus I needed to come.

Three busses came and went and still my bus wasn't here. I was getting slightly irritated and was starting to wish I had taken the other option I had. Seemed whatever I did I still would be there before dark.

As I was lost in thought the sound of blowing air gained my attention; looking to my side I saw that a bus had pulled up. Glancing at the number on the front I saw that my complaining seemed to have worked as it was the bus I needed. Pushing myself off the bus sign I stepped onto the open bus door.

It had been a long time since I had been on a bus; the last time had been with Dan before we had learned to drive. After I ran and left my car back at my house I hadn't brought another; money was too tight and it didn't seem very important.

Only one seat was available, and thankfully it was a double seat meaning I didn't have to sit next to anybody. From past experience you always ended up sitting next to some weird lad who ate some really smelly sandwich offering it to you despite constant confirmation that you were fine.

I sat by the aisle to lessen the chances of somebody sitting next to me. If I had any luck at all someone would get off before somebody else got on. Otherwise I would have to get off no matter how far from Attamoor I was.

Closing my eyes I relaxed as much as I could on the loud bus ignoring all the children in the back and the couples at the front. Seemed I was the only one who valued peace, they seemed desperate to keep it as far away as they could. With my eyes closed I could feel the loud noises starting to fade away.

After a while I had managed to block out most of the noise and had instead changed from blocking off the world to focusing on the outside.

I looked out the window ignoring the finger prints which were almost tattooed on the glass from so many children pressing against the glass as they stared at the world passing by. I smirked slightly when a memory of me doing just that as a child resurfaced, I didn't usually have nostalgia moments but it had been happening a lot lately, and the only reason I could see was the fact that I had talked to Dan.

Talking to a childhood friend and someone I considered family had probably brought up memories which I had been ignoring since I ran from home two years ago. I had ignored them because I knew that if I went over my memories I would end up going back home. I couldn't do that not after what I had done, all the heartache I had caused for my friends my family. I didn't deserve to have them in my life.

As I was in my own world I barely noticed the bus passing the sign which told me I was almost at Attamoor. Checking the time on my phone I saw I had been sitting in the same seat in the same position for almost an hour. It seemed I was so consumed with my thoughts that I had lost a lot of time.

Not wanting to stay on the bus any longer I pressed the button which stopped the bus. I waited a few moments and the bus started to pull to a stop by an empty path. Standing up I forced myself not to show that my legs had fallen asleep I hated when I looked anything other than what I considered normal.

I tried to play the slight wobble in my legs for the first few steps on the bus coming to a stop and it seemed that the others on the bus believed me. Either that or they weren't watching. I hoped for the later.

Nodding a thanks to the man who was driving I stepped off the bus looking for the sign I had seen a moment ago. Sure enough I saw it and walking over I looked over the sign, it pointed to Attamoor and Richmoor. I had made sure to meet up with whoever I was working for close to where I had to do the job.

It was something I did a lot and it was because police always think that people do crimes that are in their area and like to stay in a group they know. That was why I had chosen Richmoor because I had only been there for a few days. So while I knew the area I was staying far away.

Looking at where it stated Attamoor was I started to walk in the direction. I let myself get lost in thought as I walked and as it had done for the past few days I found my mind wandering to my past, more specifically Dan.

I had a tug in me that was telling me to call him back. That it was time to go home. But I just couldn't do it I wanted to go back home and I knew I would eventually but not yet. Maybe in a few weeks, at the earliest.

**please read review**


	6. Chapter 6

After a few minutes of walking I managed to make it to the top of the road; looking down it I saw one set of flats.

"Lucky" I mumbled to myself, this would have been harder if there was more than one. A lot harder it would have been trial and error.

As I approached the building I made a few last minute checks, if I misplaced something on the bus it might have been important and I might have left something on them that was also important. Not to mention that I was a little OCD when it came to my kunai.

Reaching the bottom of the block of flats I stared up at the building and it was safe to say it was very run down. Windows were smashed and more than half of them were boarded up, the ones which weren't boarded had either not been replaced or simply had no glass in the frame.

"It's almost fitting" I mumbled to myself as I pulled out a few of my kunai one set between each finger. Swinging my arm out I released the kunai and watched as they imbedded themselves in the crumbling cement. Small particles fell from where they broke the cement but I could see they were stable enough for me to place my weight on them; if only for a few seconds.

I had managed to place enough in the wall to make it just under the third floor. Glancing around as discreetly as I could I saw no one was around which was extremely lucky for me. I wanted to get in and out as fast as I possibly could. Jobs where I wasn't given a time where they weren't in always made me feel slightly anxious and I hated that feeling. For all I knew they were in the flat.

Shaking the thought from my head before I became paranoid I crouched down slightly allowing me to get more power behind my jump. Pushing myself from the ground I landed on the first kunai which bent down under my weight though it didn't slip from the cement. Sighing in relief that the first had held I pushed myself up further onto the next continuing until I was waist level with the window. Looking through the window I saw that the light in the room was turned off and it was full to the brim with boxes of what looked to be normal storage though I had a sneaking suspicion that they were in fact holding drugs.

Testing the window first I found that whoever lived there, despite having a brain turned to mush from all the drugs pumping around their system, had some common sense and had locked the window.

Pulling out a kunai, I had four left in my pocket, I slipped it into the crack that ran down between the two halves of the window. I listened for that distinct click which would indicate the window was open.

After a few seconds I could hear the latch give way and the click was heard not a second later. Smirking to myself I pushed at the window which easily gave way under my weight. Pushing myself up that little bit more I jumped down into the room being careful not to make a sound.

Looking at the boxes stacked high around me I couldn't help but become curious as to what was inside. Propping my foot on the side of a box which stuck out slightly I hoisted myself up till I could get eye level with one of the many storage boxes. Being as careful as I could I started to peel back the sellotape, making sure not to pull off too much of the boxes cardboard along with it. That would be an indicator to whoever lived here on how I got in, and if that happened a whole lot of chain of events could take place and ruin everything.

After peeling off the tape as best I could I cracked open the box a little to see what was inside, and just as I had expected I saw brown packages in the box all stacked, it looked like there were about forty in the box. Sighing I realised that meant that I would have to steal this and ruin the rest. Pulling out my phone I quickly text Jack to see how much I would have to take for the people I was working for.

Setting my phone onto vibrate I replaced it into my pocket before jumping from the top of the box flattening the tape as I did. It wouldn't do much good if I was forced to escape before anyone saw me and just left a huge clue that I was here, as well as fingerprints. Though that wouldn't be much of a problem as they couldn't exactly go to the police.

Leaving the room I looked around feeling slightly apprehensive about going out into the room, I was still unsure as to whether or not they would be there but I prayed that they weren't.

Looking around the room I could tell that they weren't living there, just squatting. The room had little to no furniture, and what there was, was homemade. Boxes were substituting for chairs and crates were in place of tables. Cobwebs were lining the corners of the minute room, hanging low, whatever spiders were in the room would be going hungry as even fly's saw this place as uninhabitable. The windows were smashed only one was anything but shattered. The rest had been boarded up though some were either left the way they were or were simply not gotten around to yet.

Looking at all the cobwebs and smashed up objects I could easily see that messing the place up would be harder than I had originally thought. If anything they probably wouldn't even notice. It would have made more of a difference to them if I had cleaned the room up. Running a hand through my hair I closed my eyes trying to decide on what to do.

I could remove the boards on the windows, make it look like that was how I managed to get in. Or I could just stick to their bedrooms. They were usually the place that were kept in the best condition mainly because people spent the majority of their time in there.

Walking to the door I presumed was one of the bedrooms I tried to open it, but the hinges seemed to be rusted holding them firmly in place.

"Nothing will be easy today will it?" I asked myself as I raked a hand through my hair. I pressed against the door again, using both hands this time as though that would help. Pushing the door I could hear a noticeable creak coming from the door. It was really stiff I was amazed that they might stay in this room.

If it was their bedroom, how the hell did they get in?

I decided not to focus too much on that and gave the door a heavy shove, thankfully the door flew open. Entering the room I saw it was their bedroom and much to my relief it was in good condition much better than the rest of the flat. The room actually had furniture and it was definitely one of my favourite moments of the day, as well as the worst. If this wasn't a room in good condition them I wouldn't have to be here working I could just go downstairs.

Inside the room was a four poster bed scratches marring the polished wood. The curtains were thick and they hid more broken windows as well as they were still marginally able to keep the heat in using the windows that weren't completely destroyed to assist. Next to the bed were two drawers for the squatters to store away their stuff, be it drugs or something completely innocent. I didn't think it would be anything innocent.

Not hunting for the drugs while I was in the room I decided to shred the bed first, and if I had an inkling that there were some in here, which I wasn't convinced of just yet, then I would take them.

Pulling out one of the only kunai I had left in my trousers I stabbed it into the soiled mattress. The sharp point sliced through the material as I plunged the kunai into the fabric as though I was a killer who was stabbing onto a person's heart. I dragged the sharp edge down the material cutting through it like a hot knife through butter.

The meagre stuffing inside the pitiful mattress it was almost laughable to think that whoever sold them this had stated it was anything other than emaciated. I dragged the kunai down the mattress multiple times till it was mutilated beyond the recognition that it was ever that.

Smirking with satisfaction that this part of my job was going along nicely I placed the kunai back into my pocket and left the room. Next would be the kitchen.

That was the most surprising part of the flat, it was immaculate, not even a single spoon was on the side, everything was scrubbed to an almost reflective magnitude, not to mention that the board used to chop the food was covered with plastic and only a small bag with white powder was settled on the top. Guessing that that was the drugs I was supposed to take I grabbed the bag slipping it into my other front pocket.

Opening the crystal clean fridge I pulled out a few of the sauces they had and re-entered the front room, the kitchen could wait a few moments.

It would probably seem a little petty for me to squirt sauce over the walls but I was wishing for a call from Dan and Jack had ruined that with a job to steal a bag of drugs? I think that waiting for a call from my best friend was a little more important than a stupid job, for five hundred pounds.

Standing in the centre of the room I looked at the walls trying to decide what was the best wall to destroy? The biggest was the obvious one, except my mind kept telling me too obvious and that I should be more creative. Though I quickly decided against that, I wanted my money and to perhaps be able to call Dan without it seeming like I was caving and running back home with my tail between my legs. I had no time to be creative and set about destroying the wall.

With all the walls stained with the sauces I pulled out my kunai again and started to slice through the faded and curling off paper. I sliced through the ancient paper and was tempted to carve something into it other than lines but decided against that too. That would be stupid I would be giving away too much information about who it was doing that if I did. I couldn't afford that kind of mistake.

I sliced through the layers of paper, seemed whoever laid this lot down hadn't bothered to remove the lower layer. I carved through the layers watching more intensely than I should have as the paper curled and dropped to the floor looking more like wood shavings thanks to all the extra layers of wall paper.

I was so drawn into the carving that I barely registered the distinct sound of cogs turning, my head snapped up once my mind caught up with the events. Looking around I was slightly panicked, I hated being caught off guard. That was why I rarely let it happen, and when I did it was only a momentary lapse in brain function.

Looking around the room I tried to find some place to hide, their bedroom was out of the question, I had already reclosed the door and if the squeak that had come from that was anything to go on then it would be difficult to reopen.

"I said I was sorry, it'll only take a minute for me to grab it and we'll be gone" a male voice reached me and I realised that they were already inside.

"This is either stupid or smart" I whispered to myself as I looked to the celling, it was uneven the pattern must have been put in by the previous, legal, owners. Crouching down slightly I jumped to the celling latching onto the uneven surface. Shifting on how I had landed I wedged my feet in and pulled myself up close to the celling.

Hopefully they wouldn't look around too much, though the chances of that happening were less than zero as I had destroyed the wall.

"We shouldn't even be here, I swear I am so getting a new flatmate, you're hopeless" another male spoke his voice holding nothing but irritation.

Two figures entered the room both dressed like they had just gotten out of bed, hair in disarray clearly no one had bothered to brush it this morning, and obviously for a while it had been left.

"What the hell happened in here?!" The man's voice changed from irritation to shock and anger.

"I don't know why you asking me?! Our house! What the hell?!" The others voice was pure panic. I closed my eyes as they started to look around the room, praying to any and every god I had ever heard of that they wouldn't look up.

"Who the hell are you?!" Seemed they weren't listening.

**please read review**


	7. Chapter 7

Sighing to myself at the bad timing they had I dropped from the celling landing before the two men.

"Just dropping in, I'll be going" I knew it was pointless to try to walk past them but I had to hope that they were high. As I tried to step past them one held his arm out preventing me from moving forwards. Again seemed they weren't.

"No way are you going anywhere" one went to grab my arm but my reflexes kicked in before his finger even touched the fabric of my clothes let alone me. I grabbed the man's hand before twisting it behind his back; I pulled back and was about to hit him in the exact spot I knew would knock him unconscious when the other decided he was through looking dumbstruck.

He too tried to attack, swinging blindly, it was obvious this man wasn't experienced in fights. Too bad for him I was. I swung my leg around catching his feet before he could even try to plant a fist, on me that is, his friend wasn't as lucky to dodge the blow. Thanks to me keeping him put with the twist in his arm the second man fell forwards his swinging fist connecting with his cheek.

Seemed the man was stronger than he looked, or thought, as the man in my grip slumped forwards after the punch his lowered head connecting with the man who had punched him to begin with. The man who had swung at him was falling to the floor when his face smacked into the one in my hold. It didn't stop his fall but it did manage to daze him.

Pushing the man in my hold forwards he fell to the floor seemingly on the border of consciousness and ignorance. Usually I wouldn't fight but this fell into the category of self-defence allowing me to fight and not go against my principles.

The one who was dazed seemed to have regained his sense. Looking up at me he glared.

"You come in our house and attack us?" He asked as he tried to push himself up into a seated position. I decided that being calm would be my best choice of action and it would infuriate him.

"I was leaving when you and your friend stopped me" it appeared my thoughts were correct as his face literally turned red, a vain popping on his neck. He was about to stand up when I dealt him a quick kick to his chest "I wouldn't try that if I was you, you haven't fared too good so far" his face went even redder but it seemed he had reconsidered and stayed down.

"What are you doing here?" The one who was previously in my hold asked managing to get onto his hands and knees, his arms were shaking and he looked disorientated but his words were clear enough to be distinguishable.

"No reason, just passing by and saw an easy access home" I lied, I may not care about who gave me the job but I wasn't stupid, I knew I couldn't tell them the real reason I was there. If they had half a brain cell they could work out some angry guy wanted his money back if not that then what he gave them. I started to walk past them and in a strange way I was glad that they had tried to defend their home. It gave me a chance to see what I had to improve on. Hiding was something I definitely had to work on.

I looked back at the two men, still laid on the floor, as I reached the exit to the room.

"It's nothing personal, but you have to survive" I mentioned in a monotone as I placed my hand in the doorframe that separates the hall from the front room. My words made them scowl at me, a bruise already forming on one of the two's heads from the collision with his roommate. "Bye boys if we meet again, I trust you to make better decisions" I left the room as a tirade of curses left the men's mouths.

I left in a much easier way but I wouldn't be able to go straight to the pub, I'd have to get my kunai back. For two reasons, one I didn't want them knowing how I got in, two I didn't have many and the ones I did have I wanted to keep.

I walked down the hall on the third floor looking at the abysmal surroundings, the walls were covered in grime and fifty per cent of the lights weren't working and those that were, were no more than five watt, the gloom made it look more than a little ominous and I wasn't sure whether or not it was because of the multiple times I had slept in places like this and the same night someone would end up dead.

Leaning against a windowless window sill I looked down at the ground wondering if I could jump it, I didn't want memories of those dead bodies to come to my mind seeing them once was bad enough. And what if it wasn't just people I didn't know. I quickly shook my head as a body started to form in my mind blood surrounding it and eyes spaced out as life drained from them.

Before the image had time to properly form I pulled myself up onto the window sill and readied myself to jump. I didn't care if I couldn't land I just had to get out.

I jumped from the window sill balancing myself as I felt to make sure I wouldn't break my legs or fall flat on my face. Bending my knees slightly to make sure they wouldn't break I landed with a small thud though nothing felt broken, that was a good thing.

I landed just in front of the building's wall; barely managing to avoid the overgrown weeds that were growing up the wall, covering the plants that had been placed there to make the building look a little presentable. Standing straight I walked from the side of the building, keeping my pace slow as my legs ached slightly from the fall. That was another thing I would have to work on.

I made my way to the wall I had climbed up, easily spotting it as the wall was lined with kunai. Pulling out one from my pocket I threw it up the side of the wall aiming for the small circles on the handle of the kunai. The pointed end caught the holes pulling the kunai from the walls and carrying them up the rest of the wall till all of them were stuck on the one I threw.

I had thrown it in a way that it would curve and come back down to me, still holding the rest of the kunai. I held out my hand waiting for it to fall down, it did just a moment later and I caught it before it fell to the ground.

Now that I had my property I could leave and get my money.

I left the block that held the building I had just robbed and paused at the end of a path, I placed my hand over my front pocket, just to make sure it was still there. It was. I breathed a sigh of relief and carried on walking.

I made it back to the sign that showed where Attamoor was and Richmoor, I walked down the path that the sign pointed to. Not paying much attention to the surroundings, nothing went on here. Everyone was high twenty-four seven around here and were so calmed down by the drugs flowing through their scarred veins that they injected into themselves at every chance they got.

I stared at the sky as I walked flocks of birds flying overhead, their types hard to distinguish as they flew too far from my view for me to be able to say they are anything other than pale. I blinked once my hand going to my mobile. I wanted to call him, I could, but I was hesitant, still. I wanted to see him again, him and the others, I wanted to see them all one more time.

Even if it was the only time I saw them I still want to see them one more time. Taking out my phone I pressed a few buttons and Dan's number started to ring. I waited a few seconds as the rings rang through my head, sounding ten times louder than they really were. I licked my lips feeling more than a little nervous, my mouth going dry. I was tempted to cancel the call, to hang up and for him to never know that I had had second thoughts.

But I couldn't, someone had answered the phone.

"Hello?" It was a girl's voice. A girl I recognised, that was Runo.

**please read review**


	8. Chapter 8

"Runo?" I asked, despite knowing it was her, and before I could stop myself.

"Shun! Oh my god Shun!" I knew that she would react that way when I spoke to her, but I never thought she would shout that loud. I, as everyone else did too, thought that that tone of voice and volume was reserved only for Dan. Whether it was after him doing something stupid or if he was infuriating her. I hoped that for me it would be that she was shocked. I pulled the phone from my ear waiting for it to stop ringing so I could speak to her.

"Runo, why are you on Dan's phone?" I asked getting little questions from my mind so I could try to focus on what I actually wanted to say, I was a little unsure on what that was. I had definitely changed since leaving.

"He's in the bathroom, left his phone on the table"

"Oh ok, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while." I asked, I felt slightly awkward, I didn't know how much she had changed since the last time we had met. Whether it was a good change or bad.

"How am I?" She repeated incredulous. "I haven't seen nor heard from you in two years and that's all you can say? You know we don't blame you, it was an accident. We just want you to come back home. Yet all you can say is how am I?"

"I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do" I breathed into the phone, it wasn't such a good idea calling.

"You could come home" she countered, talking slowly, calmly, almost sounding sad. "We have a room set for you in Marucho's house. It's been waiting for two years"

"I'll think about it" I hung up before another word could be said, before my mind could have been turned anymore. Last time I spoke to him I had said a few weeks, now it was an I'll think about it. I was too much of a push over sometimes, I let people from my past get away with far more than anyone else would. I placed my phone into my pocket, looking around, seeing how far I had to go.

I saw the end of the path and the old pub near to there, I could even see a man in an overcoat walking behind the closed pub. He was taking it serious, I liked to see that. It was rare to see someone who was conscious of the cameras. I was too that was why I brought my cloak.

Pulling it out I hung it around my shoulders, the small hood being pulled up and the partial facial mask covering my mouth and nose. Leaving only my eyes exposed to the cameras. They weren't enough to give me away, hundreds of people had amber eyes.

I crossed to the pub, staying close to the wall, not too close though, it could give something away if I did, almost like I was trying to hide. Which I was but I didn't need any possibility of being seen. I was hesitant to let the man I was working for see my face. I would always be like that, I had to think about it long and hard before I chose to let someone see me. I had to deem them trustworthy, him I wasn't sure, so I was keeping the hood up.

As I started around the deserted pub I kept my eyes on it, seeing how much more it had been run down since the last time I was there. The boarded up windows had had to have bars welded over them as the wood seemed to have been broken one time too many. The bricks were riddled with cracks slime oozing out of the breaks, looking like dead insects and stagnant rainwater blended together. The roof had slates falling from them, just like the last time I was there except now I could easily see the rafters. The rotting of the wood and the splinters that were flaking off as the wind hit it.

A blast of wind blew down the side of the pub and my body shivered in hopes to generate some heat. I folded my hands over my chest to keep my body heat in. It only mildly helped. I was grateful the cloak was covering my face otherwise I would be frozen solid. I could see a man, I presumed, standing in the far corner of the path that led to the back of the pub, his body was pressed into the wall that surrounded the pub and he had his coat pulled around him tighter than before.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who was frozen.

"You the one who wanted the job?" I asked, mindful on how I talked to him, not showing any emotion in my voice. There was no point in him knowing that I hated what I was doing.

"Yea that's me" he answered stepping forwards. "So you manage to get it?" He asked holding his hand out as though expecting me to just hand the drugs over.

"Money first" I commanded as I pulled out the package. "You'll get what's yours I want my money. And a little extra, I did show those two that they should pay in the future" I added a small smirk showing on my placid face, purposefully looking slightly creepy.

"Did ya? They'll pay in future?" He asked and I could see him beginning to grab for his wallet.

"I'm sure they will"

He took his wallet out and pulled out a handful of notes.

"Here, five twenty. The five hundred I promised along with twenty extra for the fighting. You can count it first if you want." I took the notes from his outstretched hand and counted them as fast as I could. I wanted to get out of here. "I may be many things, but I'm not a con man. I wouldn't be cheap with my pay" I nodded absentmindedly at the man as I finished my counting, he was telling the truth, five hundred and twenty pound.

"Wouldn't do much good if you tried to con me out of some money when that's why I'm here" I pulled the small bag of drugs from my pocket, noting how unnatural they felt in my grip. I felt it was easy to see that I wasn't an addict.

"Aye that's true lad. Though it may not be my place I have to say, you look too young to be out doing this kind of work" I chucked him the bag, mentally stopping myself from sighing at knowing the job was done.

"Maybe I am? I don't really know what I should be doing anymore. I'm just doing this to get by" I responded as I turned from him "as we're turning out advice I should tell you that you may want to change your profession. Mine may not be the best but you're at risk of being killed"

"Duly noted" I smirked at his response before leaving him alone behind the pub.

"I'll be seeing you, maybe. Try to choose your clients more carefully next time" I didn't say anything else to him as I walked from the pub. Instead keeping my eyes trained on the floor.

It took me a few minutes to make it to the end of the road but from the looks of it I'd be walking back to the hotel, there were no cars whatsoever or even any people walking down the street. It was still light out but it seemed everyone was back home, tucked up with their families and not having to care about what the next day would bring. I remembered having that luxury. I missed having it.

I shook my head pushing the thought away, I gave up that luxury after what I did. The phone in my pocket went off and I pulled it to my ear pressing the button to see who it was, not looking at the screen.

"Hey Shun, just got a call, what's it with you doing the whole fighting thing. I thought you didn't like that?" It was Jack and he sounded smug.

"Yea I did but don't sound smug. I only did it because they came back early. It was purely self-defence and that is the only way I'll fight anybody" I could see his smirk falling from his face.

"Alright smart arse. How much you get paid?" He asked changing the topic.

"Five hundred and twenty"

"Oh only twenty quid more for going against your morals"

"I already told you, in self-defence it isn't going against morals" I ran a hand through my thick black hair ruffling it slightly to make it fall in a more comfortable position.

"Fine, fine whatever you say Shun, I'll talk to you later if I have another job for you" I gave him a quick bye before disconnecting the line from him and stuffing my cheap phone into my front pocket. It would be a long way home if there weren't any busses. I could always get a taxi but I wasn't a fan of the taxi drivers. Too much talking for my taste, they would ask inane questions just to fill in the quiet. I would prefer to listen to the radio.

I stopped at the end of the road pulling the hood of my cloak down and leant against the wall, I would spend a few minutes here before starting the walk back to the hotel. I closed my eyes briefly letting out a deep breath, I didn't want to walk back to the hotel, it was a few hours back walking and would be pitch black.

I waited for about fifteen minutes before giving up, there wouldn't be any form of transport for me. I pushed myself off the wall and started to walk slowly down the road I had travelled down maybe an hour or two earlier. It wasn't too dark, the sun was just beginning to dip behind the roof's. I knew that the night would be cold, the wind was picking up as the seconds ticked by and it was beginning to whip at my hair. I was forced to tuck it behind my ears as I walked. Shadows were beginning to form from the lessening of sun that was shining across the street.

Had I been younger I might have become paranoid of the shadows that were forming behind the trees or down the side of houses. I hadn't bothered to take off my cloak when I paused to wait for a bus, it was growing increasingly cold and the cloak helped to keep my neck warm. I thought for a moment that I should pull the hood back up to keep my hair in check and stop the cold from hitting my ears but quickly dismissed that. This area had a bad reputation for gangs; I would hate to be mistaken for the stereotypical gang member.

So instead I braved the cold, I would do this until I made it out of the area, once I had done that it would be back up covering my face. My fingers were starting to feel the cold wind and I rubbed them together to warm them. I knew it was going to be a long walk home, and in the dead of night it would feel three times longer.

I must have been walking for well over an hour, the sun had set not ten minutes ago casting an eerie glow across the road, the moon had rose accompanied by the stars. They were the only thing lighting my way. The odd cloud would float in the way of the moon creating a small shadow on my face. I smiled at the calmness that had fallen not three minutes ago, the cold wind had dimmed to a light breeze.

I raised a hand and pulled the cloak from around my neck, I started to fold it as I walked my eyes only partially open as I did. I was probably too calm but I didn't care. I wanted to get back to the hotel. I desperately needed a soft bed, it would make a change, I was getting too used to sleeping rough. I held the now folded cloak in my hand, keeping it close to my body.

I would have probably been half an hour away from the hotel if I was walking in the middle of the day but thanks to the bare street I could halve that time. Cars lined the street and I could almost guarantee that someone would be getting theirs nicked by the morning. They were all small cars so it was hard to say whose it would be but it would pass the time if I tried to.

After another five minutes I had chosen three cars for sure and had a few that were possibilities. I looked down the street trying to see if any cars were coming, I guessed no but I couldn't help being cautious. After a lifetime of watching Dan almost run himself over daily I got used to being overly careful. When I was younger I had thought of him as a bit of a freak. How could he dodge every car that ever passed him? I can remember his mum thought him a bit strange too.

A smile came to my face at the memories, I hoped that they truly did forgive me for my mistake. It was more than a mistake, I took life. But still maybe they really did forgive me. The first week after I had ran I had been plagued with nightmares. The smell of burning flesh the screams of people as they died. It had given me many sleepless nights. It must have taken a month for me to be able to sleep a full night without waking in a cold sweat. But still now, I still woke up every once in a while that cold sweat back. Maybe twice a week, those memory's fresh in my mind.

No, they couldn't forgive me. I took life, not just one, or two, I took three people's lives. No one could forgive that. I couldn't forgive that. I destroyed three families. Took people from the world.

I let out an annoyed sigh and ran my hands through my hair, I couldn't think about what I had done. To try to keep the thoughts and images out of my head I started to run, I ran blindly across the road running with only a mild awareness as to where I was going. Silently grateful that it was night. The darkness could hide so much. So much I didn't want to see.

I could hear a faint sound coming closer, it didn't register with me as anything strange, but it did make me pause for a moment. I tried to think what it could be, it wasn't a natural sound but I had heard it so many times before. I squinted trying to scan my mind, it was going so slow I couldn't think properly. Those memories had slowed my mind. I looked down the road hoping that could clear things up.

It did.

Hitting me in the eye were two bright lights, blinding me and making me block my eyes. I couldn't react fast enough to run out of the way and the car was too close and couldn't skid to a halt quick enough. Whoever was driving was swerving like mad and I could barely see anything but a blinding light. Before I knew what was happening everything went blank.

**please read review**


	9. Chapter 9

No pain registered with me, just nothing. I felt weightless. Almost like I was floating, my eyes were open but nothing came into view. Just darkness, I couldn't hear anything, it was almost like my senses had shut down. I couldn't move my arms, my legs, nothing, not even a finger. I didn't even know if I was still breathing. Was I moving? Or did it just feel like I was? It felt almost like I was floating down a river.

Sound started to return to me in small doses, it sounded as though water was filling my ears. Muffled sounds came through and I could just about make out a few words.

"...What ha-ppened?...Car...is he...-live?" The voice was panicked, desperate, in shock.

"Sit...we'll be...there" a more controlled voice reached me next, I could barely make out who it was or what they were saying. I wanted to shake my head free of the water blocking my ears but I couldn't more. No matter how hard I tried I was stuck.

Before I could even try to work out who was talking and what was going on I felt something solid come into contact with my back. I tried to turn, to see what had come into the black world I was trapped in, but nothing came to view. My head moved a millimetre, but nothing could be seen. I barely even took into notice that my head had moved till a few moments later.

If I could move a little maybe I could form some words.

"W-w-what hap-happen?" I asked myself, unable to make myself form the correct words or keep myself from stuttering. I felt whatever I was on come to a jerking halt.

"You're...-ive...-hank heavens" I squinted slightly into the darkness trying to figure out who it was and what was being said to me. I guessed it was 'you're alive thank heavens' why anyone would say that to me was beyond me but I could tell that whoever had spoken had a huge degree of relief in their voice. Obviously they were worried, why? I had no idea.

"W-what happened?" I asked again, able to keep my voice steadier.

"I...-it you" My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, the water in my ears wasn't making hearing who was talking easy.

"W-what?" I asked one more time, trying to make him talk slower.

"I, hit you...with my car...didn't mean...'m sorry" I tried to shake my head to rid it of the water, I had heard most of what he had told me but nothing really registered with me. What annoyed me and kept my attention was that I had heard the beginning quite well but the rest was like shouting through a waterfall.

I thought through what he had said to me. 'I, hit you...with my car' my eyes widened as the words finally registered and I shot up gasping in pain. Without knowing I had use of my body I had sat up, the shock having been able to give me my strength back. Made me mobile again. I grabbed at my chest in pain gasping as I tried to remove the spots that had dotted my vision. The darkness was being filled with small coloured spots. I didn't know why this was happening, it seemed like I was unconscious, trapped in my mind from the car's impact with my body.

It felt as though I was going to pass out, how I could pass out twice I didn't know. I tried to wake up to see what was happening but nothing changed. I was still trapped in my head. It seemed that I hadn't sat up in reality as no one said anything through to me.

"Wh-where a-am I g-go-going?" I asked, the pain that came into my body from the sudden movement making it hard for me to breathe and get my words out without stuttering.

"We're taking you...hospital" I noticed that I had heard most of what whoever it was, was saying. I couldn't tell if it was male or female but I could hear them. That was a good sign right?

"T-that's good" I breathed lying back on the darkness.

"Young man, can...ell me...name?" I furrowed my eyebrows together trying to work out what they were saying. Guessing it was my name I answered.

"S-Shun"

"Is...anyone we can call?" The voice asked. "I'm take...you to hospital" I answered without thinking.

"Y-yea, my f-friend D-Dan."

**It's only short but it felt like a good place to end it. Please read review**


	10. Chapter 10

My words shocked me once they registered. Dan. I wanted them to call Dan, I had called him my friend. I placed a hand over my face and breathed out a heavy sigh. It seemed I had done too much in too short a time. My head swam from the movement I had just been doing and I closed my eyes hoping to stop the thudding that had started. My plan backfired as the world around me vanished. The darkness that had had me trapped turning into a void that gave way beneath me.

I couldn't scream nor did I want to. I simply let myself fall plummeting down through the floor I hadn't known was there. I let myself fall thinking this was the decent into the afterlife. If there was such a thing, I was more than a sceptic when it came to faith. Light was starting to filter into the corners of me eyes. I was sure this was the portal to the afterlife. I was sure until the sound started to reach my ears.

I could hear a siren type of noise fill my ears and ringing through my head. I screwed my eyes closed at the light and the pain that ran through me. What was happening? Was I waking up? I could feel something on my arm and it throbbed painfully.

"Shun?" I heard a voice I had heard just a few minutes before but it was clearer this time and louder. I could now tell it was a female voice. I opened my eye just a fraction and light poured into it, stinging my head and making me cringe.

"Y-yea" was all I could say before the pain got too much. I turned my head away and tried to raise a hand but it hurt far too much to do that.

"Thank god, I was afraid you had slipped beyond the limit. That you were beyond resuscitation." I tried to open my eyes to look at the woman and ask what she meant. Beyond resuscitation? What did she mean; I had just spoken to her?

"W-what a-are you...t-talking ab-about? I j-just spoke to you?" I asked trying to clear it up for me.

"No, you didn't Shun, you slipped back into unconsciousness and your heart stopped. I've been trying to revive you for the past twenty minutes" my eyes widened greatly at that and I stared up at her, shocked.

"W-what?" I asked, I had died? No, that couldn't be right; I couldn't have died.

"You technically died Shun, I've contacted your friend and he's meeting us at the hospital, just try to stay still, I don't know what internal injuries you have and it could have dire consequences if you move too much." Her words made me freeze, I wasn't going to move now. I should have just gone home. I shouldn't have done that job. Who cares if I got a few extra quid for it I shouldn't have done it.

I closed my eyes breathing a heavy sigh of disbelief. I couldn't believe how messed up things had got. I felt a hand on my shoulder and opened my tired eyes once more.

"Just relax Shun, I know this is a lot to take in, just try to relax and get some rest." I nodded closing my eyes and letting myself be taken in by sleep.

I could hear the sound of wheels against polished floor and opened my eyes momentarily and stared at the lights flashing overhead. I wasn't sure if it was the lights passing over head or if they were flashing off and on. I couldn't see clearly from the fog of sleep and the injury to my head I surely received from the car. I moved my eyes up towards the people by my head. I could hear them talking but their words made no sense.

Something about intensive care and intubating him; what did they mean? I stared at them with questioning eyes silently asking them what had happened. What was going on? They didn't notice, instead just talking to each other as I was wheeled through a pair of double doors. I could hear the swinging of the doors as we passed and wanted to reach out to stop them. The simple swinging was making my head explode.

I groaned out in pain as I tried to turn on whatever I was laying on. I couldn't though. I felt like I was strapped down. It seemed they finally noticed I was awake and they looked down at me.

"Shun, stay still. We're taking you to intensive care. Your friend is waiting in there for you." The words were supposed to be reassuring but they just caused me to feel panicked. I was going to see Dan; he was going to be there. He was going to see the state I was in. My eyes started to feel like lead weights were being hung from them, I was far too weak to say anything to them. I'd just have to try and sleep through my meeting with Dan.

Before I knew any better I was pulled into sleeps snare, my world going black.

A distant beeping sounded in my head, it was almost like a melody, playing at precise intervals. I opened my eyes the smallest of fractions, the simple movement took all the energy I had. Using nothing but will power and curiosity I managed to pull my eyes open most of the way.

I couldn't see around, everything was blurred it was almost like looking through water. I could see pale colours and a warped figure. I stared at it, focusing as much as I could on the brown and a light beige mixed in with it below. As I focused the detail on the object came clearer into view.

Once the figure was in clear view I almost wished I had stayed in my sleep. Dan. He had noticed I was awake, he was stood at the foot of the bed tapping his fingers on his upper thighs in a nervous fashion. I stared at him unable to breathe; it was only then that I noticed the oxygen mask.

"Hey Shun"

**please read review**


	11. Chapter 11

I just stared, unable to talk from the mask on my face though I doubted I'd be much better without it. I had known I would see him but I hadn't thought it would be this soon. After the longest minute silence I raised my hand to take of the mask but a tugging on the skin made me look down. I had a needle in my hand injecting fluids into my body. Ignoring the needle I pulled the mask down.

"Hey Dan it's been a while"

"Yea, try two years." He answered scowling slightly, I could see he was annoyed at me and I couldn't blame him for that. But I was confused as to why he wasn't just annoyed I could see a light of concern in his eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry, I had planned on coming back. Just not quite yet; it would have been soon but...how can you even look at me after what I caused?"

"No one blames you, they all know what happened, it wasn't your fault. They forgave you the minute they found out what really happened. It was an explosion Shun. It couldn't have been stopped no matter what. I was just glad that you weren't killed." I smiled slightly at him, he only knew half the story. I had told him it was a freak accident and the place blew. I hadn't told him everything.

"You don't know everything Dan, you just know what I told you before I left. I never told you the entire story"

"You could tell me now." He pointed out but I shook my head in return.

"Not now, I'm far too tired to talk much more."

"Alright, just get some rest, I'll be here all night." I nodded at him, lifting the oxygen mask and resting it in a much more comfortable position than when I had woke up. I settled on the bed wincing ever s slightly when the wounds I had on my back from the impact were stretched.

Before my eyes closed I watched as Dan neared the bed and took a seat on the chair by my head. He leaned forwards resting his elbows on his knees and keeping his eyes on my face. I would have said something about him being this close being creepy but I was far too tired to bother so I simply closed my eyes and let myself fall into a peaceful sleep.

My eyes felt so much lighter than the first time I had tried to open them, it was almost like normal. I cracked them open looking up but not really seeing anything. Opening my eyes fully I watched as the Earth fell back into focus.

"What the hell?!" I screamed as my world came back and the face of my idiotic brown haired friend was an inch from my face. I hadn't noticed the lack of oxygen mask till I had shouted out at him. He didn't look stunned in the slightest though. No he was smirking.

"Hey Shun, I was wondering when you'd wake up" he told me as he settled back into the chair by my head.

"So you decided you'd scare the hell out of me?" I asked looking at him with a glare on my face.

"No, I noticed your breathing was getting shallower and a little uneven, I wanted to make sure you were fine." A small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. Over two years since the last time I'd seen him and he was still worried for me. Even with what I did.

"Oh, thanks I guess. I'm fine Dan; don't do that again, alright?" I asked him as I slowed my heart beat from the panicked one I had thanks to the brunette.

"Yea, alright, sorry Shun, it's just that they told me you practically died on the way here and I was really worried for you. I was afraid you'd die again in your sleep and with your breathing changing I was sure that was happening." The small smile I had grew and I stared at him slightly shocked.

"Thanks Dan."

"No problem, you're still my best friend, right?" I stared at him my shock growing, I had prepared myself many times over the past two years as to what would happen should we run into the other. And every time that possibility never occurred to me. I never thought he'd consider me a friend let alone his best.

"Yeah, of course." I answered pushing myself up so I could lean against the back of the bed, I was starting to get stiff.

"Great, I was beginning to get worried there, I had been starting to think you stopped considering me as your friend. So do you think you could start explaining what happened before you left?" I let out a sigh as I turned to him.

"Yeah, I guess, I can tell you most of what I remember." I answered trying not to stare him in the eye. "You remember that building that collapsed trapping in some of the workers there. I went there. I hadn't decided what I was going to do yet. Was I going to help or stand back and just watch?"

"What do you mean Shun?"

"I knew the building was going to collapse. I had overheard a conversation and knew the place was going to fall. But I didn't know if I should help. The place was full of escaped convicts, they were all there creating explosives to destroy the prison that had had them incarcerated for so many years." I took a break trying to piece together what had happened two years ago. So much had happened in such a short time it was hard to make it make sense.

"Well, what happened next?" He persisted, moving in closer to try to hear me; my voice was quiet from the pain the crash had caused.

"I spent up to five maybe ten minutes debating with myself. Should I help them before the building collapsed or should I let them die? I decided to help them, I couldn't just let them die." I took a breath as the images came back. "But my decision came too late. The building collapsed on them." I screwed my eyes closed trying to will the images away.

I felt guilt that I knew most wouldn't carry for as long as I did. But it wasn't just the fact that I hadn't been able to save them. It was because I knew the building was going to collapse. I later found out that those people I had overheard were policemen. They were plotting to kill them, and I knew about it. I could have saved those convicts lives but I backed out too long to do anything.

"Shun it isn't your fault if the building collapsed, you didn't know what to do. It was those cops that killed them, it was them who murdered them not you." I just shook my head.

"No, I ran into the building while it was collapsing. I tried to help whoever I could...but..." I trailed off I didn't want to remember, I didn't want to remember that man, the one who ruined my family.

"But what?" He asked, pressing me to continue. I rubbed at my eyes as I tried to find the words.

"I went in to try to help them, but, I ran into someone before I left. Someone I knew from when I was younger, he was running out and I was going to let him pass till I saw his face. I couldn't let him pass once I had seen that man's face. It looked exactly the same except this time it isn't smirking."

"Shun, who was it?"

"It was the man who killed my dad" I held back the tears as I remembered that day in court when my dad's killer was standing trial. "I stopped him leaving, I knocked him out. And after that, I was so mad that he had escaped that I left the building. Not saving anyone and letting the building burn down and kill them all. I didn't want to save anyone after seeing him, I just wanted to see him die. Like he should have for killing my dad."

I could hear the stunned feelings he held in his breathing, he was so shocked that he couldn't even speak. So I continued for him.

"I know I'm a horrible person for that, but I was just so angry I couldn't stand the thought of doing that. I just wanted him to die, I wasn't even thinking of the others. The ones I didn't know. Once I had calmed down and they were all dead, the explosives they had made going off as the building collapsed. I was almost sick after realising what I had caused, so I ran, I didn't deserve to stay home after everything I did."

I glanced at him and saw he was staring at me with wide eyes. They weren't holding what I thought they would though. They didn't look angry or disappointed. They looked, sympathetic shocked but like he wanted to comfort me.

"Shun, I-I don't know what to say. I understand if that means anything to you?"

"How can you understand Dan?" I asked, feeling myself anger at him, how could he? I was the cause of people dying. "How? I couldn't understand if someone told me they were the cause of so many deaths."

"I understand because you're my best friend. And I can remember how broken you were after that bastard killed your dad. I can remember how you'd have nightmares of him escaping and coming after you. I remember having to comfort you every night. So I understand that you would have done something so out of character for you and let them die. It wasn't you, that's why I understand." He answered making a small smile come to my face.

I winced slightly as I moved in my bed, I had bandages around my abdomen and they were already stained red. Dan seemed to notice it.

"Guess that's all we can talk about right now. I'll go get the nurse." Pushing himself up Dan moved to the door he gave me a soft smile before shouting out. "Nurse, Shun's wounds have opened, I think they need to have the bandages changed!" I smiled at him as I tried to settle in the bed, mindful of the blood soaking my bandages. I couldn't take my eyes off Dan as he motioned for the nurse to hurry up. Even after those two years he was still the same as the last time I saw him. Dan would never change. He was still my best friend. And I was thankful for that.

**please read review**


	12. Chapter 12

Five minutes had passed and I was sat up in a rather awkward position with a nurse sitting behind me dabbing at the road rash and cuts I had gained from the car smashing into me. I closed my eyes as the antiseptic she used on my back stung a particularly painful cut.

"Sorry about that, whoever had bandaged you earlier didn't do a great job at cleaning the wounds, this one's still got a bit of dirt in it. It's a good thing your wounds reopened or this might have become infected." The nurse told me as she wrapped the bandage around the lower half of my chest. She had had to remove all the bandages from my torso and was reapplying them all, just to be on the safe side, as she had pointed out when I questioned her. It was a bit uncomfortable as she pulled on the white bandages but I tried not to make a sound. She had enough problems dealing with the wounds to have to worry about hurting me too.

It was only a minute later when she pulled at the bandages and patted them down.

"There, that should be it" she told me as she pushed herself to her feet. "I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked as she readjusted her clothes that had been disturbed from sitting awkwardly behind me.

"No, it was fine" I assured her giving her a slight smile, it felt much better having fresh bandages on me. There was no horrid squelch when I laid back from the blood. Not to mention the bandage didn't feel like it was sticking to me anymore. I had hated that feeling, as the blood would dry together the sting I got from moving was all the more painful.

"That's good. Now if you need anything else just call" she told me as she placed her hand on my shoulder giving me a comforting smile. I nodded to tell her I understood and she left the room. As soon as the door closed Dan smiled at me.

"I can go call the others if you want to see them. I know they all missed you greatly. Hell, I doubt I'd be able to keep just one in here when they hear you're back. I had to tell them a friend of mine was hurt to get here. If they'd have known it was you then you'd have been swarmed as soon as you arrived" I smiled at him as he pulled out his phone.

"Yeah, you can call them Dan. I want to see them. I've only spoken to you and Runo" I saw a confused look cross his face.

"When did you speak to Runo?" He asked me and I guessed Runo didn't tell him that I called.

"Not too long ago. I spoke to her when I called you, she said you went to the bathroom so we talked for a little while" he nodded his head at my answer and leaned back in his chair.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll call them. I'm sure Marucho can get them all here in no time." I smiled at him as he dialled in the number for Marucho's house. I felt a small pit of worry in my stomach at the thought of them being here but I calmed myself. There was no point being stressed, I had to see them sometime. Right?

It felt no more than five seconds before the room was bombarded with people. Three girls and a small boy, who wasn't quite as small as I remember, they looked relieved as soon as they piled into the small room.

I had been grabbed in hugs that had quickly ended after an unintentional hiss of pain. Now, they had all calmed a little and were sitting around me, asking a million questions all at once.

"Alright, can we have one at a time, I'm getting a splitting headache." I asked, as they all quietened down. They agreed, thankfully, and Alice was the first to speak to me. In words I could make out and not just a mass of noise.

"Where have you been for the past two years?" She asked me as she sat on the other side of the bed to Dan.

"Anywhere, basically, I've been anywhere I could go." I answered, not being specific. If I was honest to myself I couldn't remember much of my first year of running.

"Were you safe?" Runo asked, she was sat beside Dan a look of worry etched onto her face.

"Mostly, I did have to sleep in the open quite a bit but, I did have a place to stay most nights." I answered truthfully. I did get a roof over my head most nights, it was rare that I slept in the open.

"That's good, I guess, better than it could have been at least. I don't know much about what you did that night but I know that you did it rash. Shun, can you tell us what happened?" Marucho was the next to speak. And it wasn't a mystery as to what he wanted to know. I sighed and nodded to them and began to recite the story.

It took a while to explain it all, they each wanted to know small details and I could hardly keep them quiet to get the story out. I had never thought Dan would be the one to try and keep everyone quiet. Seemed he had matured since the last time I'd seen him. I did manage to complete it and they were all silent after I finished. Had I been well I might have thought it was typical of them to talk through the story and be quiet after. But I knew they were just trying to comprehend the story I'd just told.

"Well, I think it's safe to say I handled that story a lot better than you lot" Dan's voice broke through the silence and when I looked over to him he was smirking with his hands resting behind his head a wide grin on his face. So maybe not as mature as I had initially thought.

"What, you already heard it?" Runo asked scowling at Dan.

"Yeah, course I did, he's my best friend, best friends get superiority to everyone else." Dan stated as he sat straight in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. I shook my head at him. Definitely not as mature as I had thought.

"Uh, you're so annoying"

"Look, it's not important anymore, you all know what happened. I'm guessing you can understand why I ran now" they all nodded and Alice pushed herself up from her chair.

"We do Shun, but you don't have to leave us again. You felt bad, you acted out of character. Now you can come back home, Marucho still has your room ready for you" she stood closer to me and sat on the side of the bed, almost like she was trying to convince me without actually ordering me.

"When I leave here I'll have to, I don't have a home anymore. I'm really sorry guys, I shouldn't have left" I couldn't stay stuck to one thing, I felt so guilty for making them worry as badly as I did that I just wanted to reassure them that I felt bad.

"You did what you thought was right Shun, don't beat yourself up" Marucho spoke up

"Yeah the car did that" all eyes turned to Dan who smirked sheepishly. "Before you have a go let me explain. He's beating himself up over this and if it wasn't for the car he'd still be gone and doing it in private. At least now the cars got him we can help him move past it."

I smirked as everyone nodded their heads at his explanation and I held in a roll of the eyes. That was the most rushed explanation ever. I knew what he meant, and that was exactly what he said, it was his muttered joke. A joke that backfired and he had to save face. So to say. I looked at him through the corner of my eye and saw him give me a small guilty grin. Smirking I kept my mouth shut. Who cared if he was an idiot? I'm still going to be stuck with him as a best friend.

"That's a very good metaphor Dan, but let's keep them for later. Shun almost died from that crash" I held in a laugh at Marucho, he was a smart kid but very naïve. He needed to learn not to believe everything he was told. Glancing at Dan I could see a mild amazement in his eyes that he'd gotten away with that comment.

One of them was about to talk but before I could recognise the voice the rooms door was opened, the nurse from earlier poking her head around the corner. She could see us all staring at her and from the way she pulled at the collar of her shirt I guessed she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, you all need to leave and allow Shun to get some rest." She told them all, her voice quiet. Nodding to the nurse they stood walking to the door and passing her. As they all passed me they gave me a quick hug which I returned. As soon as they left the room I was laid back on the bed by my nurse as she turned the light off. Allowing me to get some much needed rest.

One month later

It took them a month to deem me as safe to go home, I was relieved when that day came. I had spent so long in bed I had feared my muscles had permanently frozen. It was clear when I had stood from the bed just how much damage that long on bed rest had done to me. If Dan hadn't have been there I'd have been on the floor.

But the month in hospital was needed, the crash had caused more than a few cuts and scrapes. When they X rayed me they saw that I had a few cracked ribs. They also discovered that the reason for my heart stopping and me nearly dying after the crash was because a rib had nicked the corner of my heart causing slow bleeding. Thankfully that's been fixed and I'm completely better. Save for a few bandages that I have to keep on for a little longer to help with my healing wounds.

Both from the accident and the surgeries I've had to have. It was a weird feeling knowing that I was going to have scars for the rest of my life. I'd never had that many scars and to know that I had multiple now, and that they were far more noticeably than the ones I had picked up as a child was a strange realisation. But it was to be expected and I accepted it.

Right now I was sitting in Marucho's limo waiting for them to pull up to his house. He'd said I could stay for a few months till I was completely healed then he'd help me find a flat for myself. I was grateful for the offer and of course didn't turn it down. I doubt I could have even if I wanted to. The others had insisted I stay for more than a week, as I had offered, and to ensure that I did they all moved in too. I was feeling quite bad for Marucho for that, but it'd be just like old times again.

"Hey Shun" I turned to the small blonde's voice

"Yeah, Marucho?"

"We're here" he told me simply as the car stopped. Looking out the black tinted window I could see the tower of a house. It hadn't changed in the slightest. It still looked like it had the same flowers out front as it did two years ago. With a small sigh I followed my small friend out of the car. Closing the door behind me I started to walk up to the house.

Looking up at that house I knew for certain that my friends had forgiven me. And if they could, then it was only a matter of time before I forgave myself. I didn't have to run from my mistake anymore.

**This was the final chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it, and please read review.**


End file.
